Niklaus Mikaelson
Klaus is a vampire and one of The Originals. Possibly the oldest vampire in the world. But you would never know it because he keeps up with the times. He is mentioned by Rose to Stefan. He is the main unseen antagonist of Season 2 and possibly season three as well. History Klaus has only been mentioned on the show, but has wanted to break The Sun and Moon Curse. The only people that has been known to see him is Elijah and Katherine's family. He was a nobleman in late 15th century England where he met Katherine. After Katherine escaped and was turned into a vampire, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria where he killed her family as revenge, leaving her alive so that she would have to live with the guilt. Despite her ruthlessness and the fact that she seems to have lost her humanity, Katherine truly does miss and loved her family as seen in Katerina when she was seen crying in the tomb over her family's history book. In By the Light of the Moon, Elijah tells Elena that Klaus is the most hated and feared of all the Originals. He has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the members of his inner circle from which Elijah has been banned. Elijah knows that despite their hatred of Klaus, an army of vampires would assemble behind him if they learnt about the doppleganger. Elijah wants to use Elena to draw Klaus out and kill him. Powers and Abilities Klaus possesses all the powers and weaknesses of a vampire. Due to being an original and their leader, he is known to be the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world but likely not the first vampire in existence. He is more powerful than the rest of The Originals. Klaus may control the elements and the minds of the younger vampires. He can not be staked with normal wood, and his current weaknesses are unknown but may be weakened by the sun, which is why he wants to destroy the curse. Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the bronze age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, on the series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatores that he is dead (Katherine killed centuries ago Klaus, because it is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions a Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters the Vicky's house and is violently murdered by him. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are currently unknown. Notes *The character of Klaus was partially based on Rutger Hauer's character in the 1986 movie The Hitcher. *Initially, Klaus would not have appear on the TV series, however he would be replaced by a vampire named Phillipe (an old and powerful vampire who comes after Elena), but Klaus will be on the TV series. *Julie Plec states that the mystery of when Klaus finally comes to the show will be an ongoing mystery, meaning episode 2.16 was not reality. Katherine Pierce wanted to make a deal with Klaus so she could trade the Moonstone for her freedom. *Klaus seriously affects the life of Katherine in the books and the series. In the books, Klaus controls the mind of Katherine and makes insane, cruel, sadistic, cold, unstable, incuerente, murders, etc. In the series, Katherine was not transformed by Klaus and was never his student but she is damaged by the abandonment of her daughter, the death of her entire family and the terror of The Originals. *In the books, Klaus is weak against the Spirits (Ghosts), because he can´t attack them. In the series, is unknown the weaks of Klaus but the sunlight can be one. *He can make even Damon "shake in his boots". Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals